


Pain and painkillers

by IronicamenteCorrecto



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Family Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicamenteCorrecto/pseuds/IronicamenteCorrecto
Summary: She was the reason for his pain, and she also had his painkillers. It is a one-shot of my version of Family First. Hope you like it.
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Pain and painkillers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, NCIS' characters are not my property, I only intended to have fun writing about them.
> 
> A/N: This One-shot is not edited and corrected by a Beta, so forgive me for my grammar mistakes. English is not my first language. Mi primer idioma es español, en caso que quieran saber (My first language is Spanish, in case you want to know).
> 
> A/N 2: Hey there, it's me again, and yes, I know this fanfiction is not Rule 38. But I had an inspiration attack after seeing an edit on my friend's account (Lecmat on ff and badass_women_league on insta, she is a wonderful and amazing writer and she has a lot of fanfiction about Tiva)... So in ONE SITTING ONLY I wrote this one- shot. It is my version of Family First and I hope you liked it.
> 
> I hope everyone is safe in their homes, and please stay home. I also hope this one-shot has taken you out of this situation in which we are involved for a few minutes. Greetings. C.

Tony was sitting on his bed, a glass of whiskey in his hand. With an empty glass of whiskey in his hand.

Something told him that drinking until he lost consciousness was not a good thing right now. Yes, he was sad. Yes, he was hurt. Yes, he wanted to keep crying. Yes, he wanted that coward to pay for what he did, for what he did to the love of his life. But most of all, he was angry with himself.

He put the glass down on the nightstand and rubbed his hands tightly across his face in clear frustration. Of course, he was frustrated. 3 years ago he had left Ziva in Israel, but he consoled himself thinking about those nights sleeping next to her or that now she was being happy, or at least she was finding the way to be happy. Now he had no comfort, now he had no consolation. His crazy ninja with impulse issues was gone. Ziva David was dead.

That last thought not only left him sad, angry and heartbroken, it actually seemed surreal to him. His crazy ninja would never have died without a fight, even if she had been caught off guard with a mortar attack. Ziva David was always ready.

Tony sighed as more tears ran down his face. He wiped them away with the back of his hand while his heart tight. Tears and a tight heart had been her companions all night.

Senior had been a great help in getting Tim and Abby to leave his apartment and let him experience his anger, grief, and pain alone. He had also been a great help when he followed him to NCIS and brought him back to his apartment; and well, Gibbs' indolence had helped him express his emotions, although he hadn't been fair to his boss. He was in pain too.

When they got to the apartment his father had asked him what he needed, Tony answered serving two glasses of whiskey, he passed one to him and they both raised the liquor. Senior had the great idea of telling Tony that he knew exactly what he was feeling, and Tony knew that was true; now they finally had something to share. Despite being somewhat sad and painful, because Anthony DiNozzo Sr. and Anthony DiNozzo Jr. had lost the love of their life. The first DiNozzo lost his wife and love of his life due to cancer and the second lost the love of his life due to a fucking coward.

Tony remembered Gibbs again. Now he also shared that with his boss. They had both lost the love of their lives due to a coward.

But something was still spinning in his head. A person as brave as his crazy ninja could not have died so easily ... he ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

The naked image of Ziva underneath his own body when they made love in Israel materialized in his thoughts. Her eyes screamed that she loved him, and her body curled around him to show her feelings. That was one of the purest looks Ziva had given him in eight years.

He was still thinking of her when a call brought him out of his reverie.

Tony took his cell phone and saw the screen.

\- DiNozzo.

\- Agent DiNozzo, this is Director Vance speaking.

\- Yes, sir - Tony sighed -, do you need something?

\- Yes, Agent DiNozzo, I need you to come to my office as soon as possible - Vance pronounced in a calm voice.

\- Okay, director, I'll be there in half an hour. Goodbye.

\- Thank you, Agent DiNozzo, see you later.

Tony put the phone away from his ear to cut the call, but he heard something else.

\- Sir, did you say something?

\- Yes ... I ... I know how you're feeling now, and I'm so sorry, Tony.

Vance said in a shaky voice. Tony sighed. Of course, the director knew what he was feeling. He, too, had lost the love of his life due to a coward.

\- I know, director… thank you.

\- Goodbye, Tony.

\- Goodbye, director.

In twenty minutes Tony took a shower and put on a gray suit. Taking his keys from the hall, his father approached him, he was surprised to see him dressed in office clothes.

\- What's going on, Junior?

\- The director called me, said he needed me at his office ASAP - Tony took his gun, his badge and arranged them.

\- Then I'll make something to eat ... Don't do something crazy, Junior, please.

He had never heard his father speak fearfully before. Tony sighed and opened the door.

\- I'll try not to, dad. Thanks, and see you later.

He got down to his car and started it. The road was smooth, and he quickly arrived at the Navy Yard. He sighed heavily and ran both hands over his face. Even though he had thought of Ziva all the way, being at the Navy yard was painful for him…Of the 168 hours a week, they had spent at least 100 hours together every week when they worked together. 100 hours in the presence of the other. 100 hours in which they fell deeply in love with each other.

Walking through the parking lot was hard on him, too, but it was harder to get on the elevator. For that elevator harbors cherished memories of the two of them, moreover, that elevator had helped them advance their friendship, paving the way for falling madly in love with each other. If Tony had thought that getting on the elevator was hard, it was because he had not yet reached the bullpen. There her heart clenched tight, and tears struggled to come out. He tossed his backpack next to his desk, uttered "Hello" to McGee and Bishop, and went upstairs.

Vance's secretary ushered him in immediately.

Tony saw Gibbs, Vance, and Orli Elbaz.

His blood boiled when he realized that the Mossad director was in DC, and that was expressed in some way in his words when he said that she must be in Israel looking for the person who had killed Ziva; he also expressed it when he said he did not remember that she and Ziva were friends. However, his anger was replaced with curiosity when Orly said she was in DC for something more important, for something personal. Tony's senses were put on high alert when he heard Tali's name.

\- Wasn't that Ziva's sister? - Vance asked, removing the words from his mouth.

\- Her namesake, yes - Orli replied calmly.

\- Who's namesake?

Tony said as his mind spun millions of times and he came to a quick conclusion: if there was another Tali in Ziva's life it had to be her daughter.

\- You may have heard that was one survivor pull from the farmhouse... her room was in a corridor not destroyed by the fire...

Tony turned when he heard the door, and there he saw a little girl. The most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

\- Tali is Ziva's daughter… - he looked at Orly again - and your daughter, Tony.

The sight of the Senior Field Agent returned to the little girl. She was shy, but Tony couldn't blame her. He was shy too.

Tali was the identical image of her mother. Seeing Tali was remembering Ziva.

The little girl approached Tony and he crouched at her height. They looked at each other for a long time and she put one of her little hands on his cheek, Tony chuckled and ran a hand through Tali's hair in response. She was real. Anthony DiNozzo Jr. had a daughter with Ziva David, the love of his life.

The noise of someone opening the door forcefully pulled them out of their magical moment, and Tony thought he was dreaming.

Ziva David had entered the director's office like a hurricane ready to destroy everything. She had dirt on her arms and clothes, some bruising and scratches on her face.

Silence dominated the room. No one could believe what was happening in front of their eyes.

Ziva met Tony's eyes and they looked at each other for a few seconds, she seemed to be frozen. Tony sighed heavily, held Tali in his arms who cradled to his chest, and they approached Ziva.

\- Tony ... Tali - Ziva whispered with sadness and emotion in her voice.

The little girl immediately recognized her mother's voice and cried with emotion.

\- Ima! Ima! Ima!

Tears ran down Ziva's face, while Tony's eyes were full of tears. Tony pulled Ziva closer with his other arm, and Tali tried to move into her mother's safe and familiar arms. However, Ziva fainted before she could carry her daughter.


End file.
